Those who see the light
by ArgentumPoeta
Summary: This is Book I of a series Called Blood Red Eyes. The series revolves around Link and his caretaker, Atsuko. They go through different experiences depending on the book. This is without a doubt, the shortest book of the series. The purpose of this one is to give a very rough image of their relationship. It starts slow, but things get tense.
1. Act I: New Worries

NOTE: For some odd reason, the word processor saves the data of text documents deleting excessive line breaks so, you're going to be seeing lots of "Later ons" and "Earlier ons". This foreshadows a time line that will be introduced in another chapter. (But I'm sure you would have figured that out soon :) )

There are villages who take sorcery as a very serious offense. Sorcery in the villages are punishable by being hung by barbed wire while having a brick shoved in the mouth only for the angry mobs to watch you die very slowly and painfully. Or you may be receive a punishment worse than death, the sorcerer or sorceress will be stripped naked and thrown into The Lake of lost Souls, a lake made of hot acid and said to grant eternal life. The person will be violently and consciously burned while choking on the contents of this bottomless pit.

Link woke up at an instant and his heart stopped as he was gasping for breath. He soon got a grip and realized that it was only a dream. The child soon fell asleep. He dreamed of being garbed in green, throughout his body. Apposed to just his night hat being green. He dreamed the usual dream of going out of this dense forest and riding into Hyrule Town and meeting the princess. He would ride with golden haired, seemingly goddess like entity all over the country. The dream was always so vivid. Once he had the dream, he forgot all about the reality and evaporated away to the mystical land of royal Hyrule. He knew the dream was over once his green clothes turned into his normal white shirt, blue overcoat and red pants. They were gifts from his caretaker and are said to be priceless because blue and red pigment were hard to find. They originally belonged to a young prince famous for unifying the Royal Hylian prefecture making them more valuable. The night hat with the white fluff ball was generated by him with his own magic. He felt a deep respect for the dream that he had and he wore the hat to sleep every night to continue that dream. This was the only reason why he was kept a secret from the Hylians of Darunia. People would eventually catch on to Link's ability to create the fantasies of his sub conscience and make them real. As small scale as the hat was, the townsfolk knew that Atsuko was too poor to buy such rare imported goods from the Kokiri forest. They wanted to have nothing to do with the outside villages.

The sun rose over the horizon and Link awoke to the sound of Atsuko walking through the door, "Good morning, Link," she said. "Do you know what day it is?" she asked with a pleasant smile.

"It surely isn't my birthday, is it?" Link asked with a rather puzzled look on his face.

Atsuko laughed at Link's confusion, "You are going with me out into town!" she said cheerily. "You can finally go outside to see the beautiful weather!"

Link's face lit up and he gave a surprised laugh, "Really?" Atsuko would never humor him with such a situation. He was speechless, to say the least.

"Uh-huh!" she said nodding her head. She soon realized that Link's hair was very untamed and he needed to be taken care of by a professional stylist. A good one, too. The last thing that she wanted was to disturb Link's phobia of conventional blades such as scissors. He would come crawling back home never wanting to see the light of day again. That was surely the last thing that Link's day out needed.

"I know that you said that your hair is becoming quite the nuisance, lately and...," she paused. "I said that I don't really have the training to do so...," Link soon realized that she was referring to a hair stylist. Instead of predictably cowering, he had no response, "phew, he doesn't remember," she thought. "This will be a little easier than I thought," she thought letting go of the past worries that she had of Link.

"I think my hair is getting a little long anyways," he said as his hair was filled with split ends and almost passed his back.

As Link was about to exit, Atsuko quickly caught Link in his tracks, "We're not going anywhere, yet," she said. "It might be a bit before we actually get outside," she said. "There is a way to hide that mark on your left hand," she said. "There is a catch attached along with you getting rid of your mark", she said. "This is an old trick originally used to hide blemishes and flaws instead of white powder"

"I want you to sit down onto the ground and focus your magic energy," she said drawing down the curtains so the light illuminating Link's room wouldn't arouse any attention.

Link's mark began to glow very brightly, almost blindingly bright. "Good," she said putting her hand on Link's forehead. "This may hurt," she said drawing the energy from the mark and out of his forehead. Link tightly winced in pain. The green light that illuminated from Link's left hand migrated upward to Link's forehead. From his forehead came a beam of vibrant, green light. The Light began to slowly focus into Atsuko's hand. She focused the light as carefully as she could to prevent any further damage to her beloved child. The light dimmed from Link's left hand and the light was more concentrated Link's upper body. Atsuko began slowly pulling the ball from Link's forehead. Once Atsuko completely extracted the object from his forehead, she pulled out a container that looked like a wish box. "You can open your eyes now, Link," she said.

Link's eyes opened up and he looked to see that the mark was still there, but less noticeable, "What happened?" he asked.

"The essence of about 80 percent of your magic gradient has been sealed into this box," she said. "You still have the ability to cast minor sorcery spells such as aging older and younger," she said. "Speaking of which, you're going to need to age down 5 years or so to make our son mother relations a bit more believable," she said.

"That means I'm going to be 4 years old whenever I go out?" Link asked with a slightly disgusted look on his face. "You know I don't like when people give me the 'cute' treatment," he said trying to hide his dark red blush.

"Are you suggesting that we should go the way we are?" she asked.

"We could act like brother and sister if it's such a security issue," Link said. "As long as I don't have to revert back to the ages of toddler hood"

"You know, if we just act normal, I'm pretty sure no one will really notice or even care at that," she said. "Besides, age shifting requires heavy expenditure of magic anyways. We don't want to ware you down before you even get out"

Link agreed by a simple nod. He soon began freaking out at the fact that he may not be able to recover his green hat nor his continuous dream of adventures and excitement. The very idea of not having nocturnal control of what goes on sub consciously made Link sick. "What about the things that I do that require magic?"

"You'll just have to be more careful of what you do and how you do it," she said. "I have to do this all the time and I assure you that it is not nearly as bad as it seems," she reassured Link. Link had a hard time believing her words considering the fact that he has lived a life engulfed in magic for 7 years now. In fact, there wasn't a single second where he wasn't doing something magical.

"But what if I have nothing better to do?" Link asked.

"Well, I never said anything about expending magic for the purposes of entertainment," she said. "I do it all the time when I'm out. But at a small scale so that only I and other magic users can realize the differences," she said. She realized that Link was just sitting around when she had just said that they where going out into town. "I suppose we should start leaving now," she said. "But first, you shouldn't be seen in public with that green hat of yours," she said. "It would be too evident that you generated that hat by the use of magic".

Link threw his precious hat to the side and went with Atsuko out to see the world. "Wow," Link said, amazed. "I've never seen anything like it," he continued.

"It's truly beautiful when you take the time to behold the world's beauty," she said, agreeing with Link. They continued walking towards the village gate and Atsuko hid the box containing Link's magic within the confines of her carrying bag. She became instantly worried about Link's well being, "What if they kill Link?" she thought. She mentally scolded herself for thinking such a thing. She couldn't really help it, every time she left Link inside their house, she worried that the guards would find Link. Contrary to her thoughts, the guards thought nothing of she and Link exiting the village and into the main town. She continued to walk until she saw a barber shop, "This place is usually where I get my hair done," she said. "They have a stylist for men that I think will work," she said. They walked in meeting a lady with an oddly shaped brown ponytail that extended into a bleach blond pigtail, "Hi, what can we do for you today?"

"I am the guardian of this child, Link. I would like for you to cut Link's hair down to about 6 inches," Atsuko said.

"Okay," she said inspecting Link's hair for lice and inspecting what the general volume of his hair. "I am pleased to say that his hair isn't too damaged to be cut down to 6 inches," she said. "Do you get his hair styled regularly?" she asked.

"No," she said. "He's been sick for years and has recently been deemed healthy enough to finally go outside," she said.

"I can see that," she said running her fingers through Link's numerous split ends. "We can get him taken care of for you for 20 rupees," she said. "Does that sound good?"

"Yeah," she said pulling a red rupee from her carrying bag and giving it to the lady.

"Okay," she said. "We'll have one of our barbers attend to you in a moment," she said walking away to go about other business.

Later that day, Link and Atsuko went back home and the absolute first thing on Link's mind was sleep.

"Wow! This is really fun!" Zelda exclaimed, riding behind Link on his horse. They continued to ride until Link felt like Zelda was getting lighter.

"Zelda?" Link called. "Are you still here?" he asked. To his worst fears, Zelda had evaporated into nothing. He kept riding as the clouds got increasingly darker and darker. "Oh, no," Link said. "This has never happened before," he said. The Dark sky was illuminated by the dim light of violently stirring clouds. It had started thundering moments later. Link was searching frantically for shelter. Even if it was an old, run down dirt shack. He had to find something. He kept riding away from the storm as fast as he could and the storm trailed towards him faster than he could ride. "I must wake up from this horrible nightmare," he said. He squinted as his horse was sprinting faster than ever. He winced as hard as he could trying to wake up.

He rode towards a town, the buildings where decrepit to begin with, the town was nothing more than a pile of rubble. He halted his horse and realized that it was what was left of Darunia. Link unmounted his horse and went towards what was left of his house. Walking towards his house, he saw a dead Atsuko with torn and matted clothing. It looked like she hadn't eaten in days. Seeing his beloved caretaker like this absolutely destroyed his composure. He held the corpse of Atsuko and screamed and cried. Nothing would ever bring her back. He tried his hardest to revive her with what magic he had left. Link soon realized that it was hopeless. He continued to lament over Atsuko's death.

Earlier towards noon, the barber had finished up cutting the last little bits of uneven ends, "How does this look?" the barber asked.

"It looks good," Link said observing his new hair. He wasn't used to having neatly trimmed and vibrant golden hair. He couldn't remember a time where his hair ever looked this good.  
"It's certainly a huge step upward from having something that was near impossible to manage," he said running his fingers through his soft locks of hair.

The barber gave a light laugh, "That was the idea. Anyways, I'm glad that you liked it," Link and the barber walked back to Atsuko who was patiently waiting.

"Wow!" she said observing Link's dashing new look, "That looks great!" she said reaching for a couple red rupees, "Here, it is definitely worth it," she said handing the massive tip to the barber.

"Thanks!" the barber said. "I appreciate it, come again soon," he waved goodbye as he returned to the back room sweeping away the remainder of Link's hair. He and Atsuko left the barber and they went out into town, "I hope those generated rupees don't do anything to the economy," Atsuko thought. "I'll just take care of that," Atsuko removed the existence of three red rupees. They finally reached the outer parts of the forest and where in Hyrule town. "So, have you thought of anything fun to do?"

"I don't really know whats out there," Link said. "I guess I'm not really used to the outside world," he said as he was taking in the very different atmosphere of a land in which he hadn't seen at all. "I am hungry though," Link said starring at his stomach.

"Well, I guess we should eat something first," she gave an expensive look towards Link. "You can fill that stomach of yours with all the fancy dining you can eat, after all, this is a special moment after all," she said as they where walking towards a fancy buffet restaurant. She generated 3000 rupees in golden rupees. "I'm sure glad he's dressed like in aristocrat," she thought. "...Otherwise I seriously doubt they would ever let me near 50 miles of this place," They walked into a restaurant where a man in a corner was playing gentle and quiet harpsichord music.

"Hello, there. What may I do for you?" a man said.

"Hello, I would like a table for two," she said.

"Very well, that will run you 200 rupees," he said.

"Okay," she pulled out a couple of rupees. "Do they really need to charge such prices?" she thought as she handed him the rupees.

"I will show you to your table," the waiter said. He walked Link and Atsuko to their table.

Later on in the middle of the night, Link had woken up from a very frightening dream, he walked over to his caretaker, Atsuko's room next door, "I need to tell you something," Link said in a worried tone.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked.

"I need to prevent something from happening," he said. "I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen".

Atsuko knelt down into Link's level and embraced him, "Please, Link. Don't worry about it," she said.

"I feel like something will be vastly different," he said. "I love you, and I don't...," Link choked up a little, "...want to lose you"

"Link, what is it you want me to know?" she asked trying very hard to keep her composure.

"Ever since I was little, my dreams influenced reality," he said. "Something is going to happen. Something much different than usual. I had a dream where I rode into the town with a princess. Something was wrong about it though, she disappears and a storm rode over the horizon, The world was blank until I went into this town and...," he paused trying desperately to keep his composure, "I found that the village was a pile of rubble. I found you," he said. "...A corpse," he couldn't maintain his composure, he embraced Atsuko tightly and tears streamed down his face.

Atsuko knew that the future was heavily controlled by Link's dreams. "I will always be with you, Link," she said rubbing his back. "I will never let anything happen to us".

Link and Atsuko let the embrace go and Atsuko let him sleep beside her for the night. Link dreamed a continuation of the very same dream. He was clothed in a green tunic and riding a horse, he was riding away from the town. The dream was filled with horrible sights and visions of his beloved caretaker being murdered. It was the worst night Link had ever went through out of all of the nightmare infested nights. Link woke up and had realized that he wasn't in his room, he for some reason, had a green hat on as depicted in his dream. The palette went rather strange with the blue overcoat and red pants he had on. The events were gradually getting weirder and weirder.

Atsuko had just gotten out of bed and was now preparing breakfast for the both of them: rice and honey. She had just finished breakfast and had noticeably not brushed out her long dark brown hair yet. However, her green eyes still glimmered as they usually did, she brought the bowl of rice to Link, "After such an awful night, you must be hungry".

Link took the bowl and began eating and within minutes, he finished the bowl of rice, "Thank you," Link said. He got out of bed and brought the dirty bowl to the bucket of water and washed it out, returning it to the cabinet. Atsuko went to her vanity and began brushing her mildly tangled hair out. Atsuko suddenly realized that there was something different about Link, he was wearing a green hat. She knew that the situation was serious, she immediately rushed towards Link whom was sitting patiently on the bed and asked, "Where did that hat come from?"

"It came from my dream," he said grasping the hat in one hand. "This isn't good," he said, beginning to realize that this was a serious situation.

Atsuko didn't know what to think, "I'm worried about you, Link" she said. "Where are these thoughts coming from?"

"There coming from the souls," he said.

"What souls?" she asked.

"They who are cursed to burn eternally. They say they come from the lake, I don't know...," Link was but off by Atsuko's worry.

Atsuko's heart stopped, "THE LAKE!?" her heart was racing and she was frantically searching in her mind for a solution. She grasped Link by the shoulders just firm enough to let him know she was serious, "Stay away from that lake, Link," she said. "Stay away from anyone who tells you to go there. Stay away from anyone who has glowing red eyes," she said. "Please, Link, never leave this house," she said.

Link was too, getting worried, "What's happening?" he asked.

"The Darkening," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"It's a ritual," she said, tears streaming down her face. "If anyone or anything says obscurat, the entity has blood red eyes, don't look at them," she said. "...things worse than you could ever imagine will happen," she said. Atsuko looked at the green hat and said, "burn this," she said. Link promptly through the hat into the fireplace. "The number one way of ensuring your safety is if a dark red eyed entity says something else, it could be literally anything. You say 'yes' and you will have begun The Soul Game," she said. "Doing this is a last resort," she said. "Do not EVER do this unless you need to".

"When do I know if I need to?" Link asked.

"If you ever go to the Lake," she said. "I'm sorry I scared you, the same thing happened to me when I was a little girl. You're running the most risk because you are a male magic user, especially at your vulnerable age", she said.

"I thought that I was the decent of hundreds of years," she said.

"Despite being hundreds of years of age, you are still considered 10 years old," she said. "That's why I never age, I am a tree elf just like you," she said. She snapped back into reality, "That doesn't matter. This may sound like an odd question, but what kind of clothes do you wear in most of your dreams?"

"A green tunic," he said. "Why?"

"Link, I think you where a Hylian in the forest at once," she said. "This must mean that the spirits that you once cast away are coming back from the dark"

"What does all of this mean?" Link said, overwhelmed. He held his head in his hands.

Link woke up from the strangest nightmare, a dream of a dream. He had not the slightest of ideas of what was going on. He feared even leaving his been as he didn't know whether he was truly awake or not. Sick to his stomach, he slowly walked towards Atsuko's room being watchful and careful for red eyed entities that may or may not be with him at that very moment.


	2. Act I: I'm Sorry

Once Link had reached the door that led into the halls, he peaked ever so slightly only to see the entire room engulfed in shadows. He backed away and quickly fled under the covers. He prayed that Atsuko was okay. He reached for the box that Atsuko gave him earlier and used the magic to cast a defensive spell, hoping for some effect. To his dismay, nothing worked. Not knowing whether to play "The Soul Game" or not bothered him especially. He tried desperately not to affect anything in the "dream". He found that he was in his green tunic and he had his green hat on. "I've got to burn this cursed hat," he ran passed all of the noises and threw his hat into the fireplace. Like a startled cat, he ran frantically back under his covers. The hat violently burned as shadows where crawling out of the fireplace.

Eventually the echoing noises stopped and he heard Atsuko walking into the room, "What's wrong, Link?". She sat down and turned the covers over only to reveal a cowering Link. It saddened her to see Link in such a state of distress. "Please, don't be afraid," she hugged Link.

"I can't," he said, crying. "I can't unsee what I've seen." his words where choked out by sobbing.

"You can't go on like this, Link." she said. "You have to defeat the source of your stress"

"I'm trying," he said. "I don't know whether it's my hat or the lake"

"The Lake?" she said. "That's just an old myth. They've stopped drowning people in the Lake years ago," she said reassuringly. She kissed Link on the forehead, "Stay strong, Link". She sat next to Link and continued to say words of comfort and encouragement until he stopped crying.

"Why should I stay strong if it keeps happening?" he said sobbing heavier than before. "I can't keep going on this way!"

"Oh, Link," Atsuko held Link and he continued sobbing. Atsuko held the crying child until he finally ceased most of it, "I know it's a rough thing to go through," she said. "But it gets better. It may not take off immediately but I assure you this with all of my heart".

Link spent the rest of the day contemplating what had just happened. He feared the worst as the day faded and nightfall drew near. He didn't sleep with his hat on and decided to decimate the hat again. He continued on towards supper and was thinking of how that horrid green hat would never leave him. He felt as if the hat was regenerating because of the darkening. The tired child decided finally decided to retire for the evening. This time, his dream was of living in the days of which, he was restricted to go outside. This meant that he was in potentially either much more or much less danger than last night. He tried desperately not to think about it. This could be his only chance to finally get a good night's rest.

Atsuko walked into the room, wearing a sinister, but pleasant smile. One thing that was off about her was that she had black tears streaming down her face. The tears evaporated into the air, making the room effectively darker. Her eyes were slowly turning red. She walked slowly to Link as the normal features of her face were deforming and melting. It was outright horrifying to Link, to say the least. Link did not know whether it was another soul. He made a quick rush out into his closet.

As he lie on the floor in a fetal position with his head down and eyes shut tied, he heard something ,"The Lake," a smooth, calm voice said. "Does that phrase mean anything to you?".

"I won't let you!" Link said shaking violently.

The figure had long, white hair and black eyes with no irises. The pale figure went down to Link's level, "I won't hurt you," she said. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. "I'll never let them hurt you," she said. The one off putting feature is that despite her beauty, the figure was horribly deformed and moved and twisted awkwardly when moving towards Link.

"Do you trust them?" another voice said. It was another spirit, a figure with long, black hair and white eyes with no irises, "They are quite scary, aren't they?" this spirit's voice was low, but calming. Unlike the other spirit, this spirit was not deformed and moved in a fluid, precise motion.

"Who are 'they'?" Link asked. "What are they?"

"They are the lost souls of the lake," They replied in unison. "They want you to fear them...," there was a long pause, " do you?"

"Y-Yes...," Link said. "What do they want with me?!" Upon replying, there was a harsh banging of the door and the sound echoed much more than the actual space of Link's closet.

The black haired spirit fluttered towards him and said, "You don't trust them...," it paused. "...Do you?"

"NO!" Link said. "EVERYTHING! STOP!" The door broke down and a bunch of awkwardly moving, crudely shaped figures attacked him and he felt himself getting lighter. His vision went blank as he was spinning violently back and forth, he had not the slightest idea of what was going to happen. He tried to think happy thoughts and float away, but he felt something tugging him.

Link fell to the ground with a hard, thundering thud. Link wasn't in his house anymore. He was in some sort of parlor that was out of perspective and distorted. The crude distortion made Link vomit black fumes onto the ground that turned into even more red eyed figures. It was getting hard to not look any of them in the eye. He couldn't navigate at all with his eyes shut.

"Link," a strange voice said. "You never answered my question," a giant, red eyed figure bear hugged Link and he struggled to let loose, the figures grip. He finally broke loose and was running frantically away from the figures. Although the distortion was getting to Link, he finally left the parlor and was in a long, outstretching hallway with decaying, white and lavender wall paper with holes and yellow and brown stains emitting from them. He kept running until he hit a dead. He cowered in fear as he thought as it was all over for him.  
The soul that was near him passed and he had the same dream of riding throughout the world with the princess of Hyrule.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked. "Why are you crying?"

Link was on the ground crying and yelling loudly, "STOP! EVERYTHING STOP!"

Zelda hugged Link tightly until he snapped out of his trance, "What's wrong, Link?" she asked in a concerned voice. "You've been randomly freaking out all day,"

"I don't know! Just make it stop!" he yelled sobbing in between words.

"Link! Everything is fine now!" she said hugging Link even tighter than once before. "Please stop doing this!"

"I'm sick of being scared! Leave me alone!" he yelled. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON"T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT!"

"Link! Stop!" Zelda slapped Link.

Link ceased his sobbing and yelling and lie limp in Zelda's hand with a blank expression. "...Ever since it happened. I haven't been able to control it".

"What?" Zelda asked.

"Those things," he said. "Those things will be the death of me"

Link slowly faded back into reality, the nightmare was worse than than the last one, he shed the hat from his head "I'm burning this damned hat," he said angrily. He violently chucked the hat into the fire and he saw shadows illuminating the room dimly enough to generate a light that made everything barely visible. Link felt a great relief as the hat burned, he looked only to see that the hat wasn't burning. Link knew now that the trial wasn't yet over. Link wasn't the least bit shocked, "What do you want from me!?"

"You still haven't given us what we want," a dark spirit very similar to the one that was circling him earlier stepped out of Link's hat and out of the fire.

"What?!" he shouted. "I'll give you what...," Link was interrupted by Atsuko running into the room.

"Link! Don't listen to him! Please! Please don't listen to them!" she said. She ran towards Link and said, "Don't give him what he wants!"

Link was waken by Atsuko, "You've been asleep for hours, Link," she said. "Are you alright?" Atsuko felt Link's forehead, "You're quite ill!"

"I can't take this Darkening. It's too much," he said sheepishly. "It all happens too quickly".

"This is too much for a child like you to handle," she said. "I trust that you will keep your spell casting secret," she pulled the box from her pocket, "it was wrong of me to do such a thing,"

"No, it's not your fault," Link said. He tried desperately to remain conscious.

She handed him the box, "I think it will be better for you to control yourself with this," she said. "Keep in mind that it's not over. It's not over until they say it's over".


	3. Act I: An old threat

It had been a couple of months since Link's horrible experiences with the Kami and The Darkening. But things seem to be getting better, the memories of these creatures will mark a reminder of what will happen if the Kami undertake Link's soul. He spends his days with Atsuko mainly taking walks through the forest. Link had a strange obsession with the forest, Atsuko always reassured him that tree elves take a natural liking in the forest and that his obsession wasn't strange. He always shrugged it off but had this feeling that he should be living in the forest. Link wondered if he should live amongst the other tree elves instead of keeping secret all the time.

Link was walking in the forest with Atsuko and he had several things running through his mind at the moment. He thought of Zelda and if she was Hylian or elven like he and Atsuko. Of course she was an elf as Hylians are by definition. Since they were thought to be power hungry demons, Atsuko always told Link to stay away from them. That they were treacherous tyrants that tortured the innocent. Link always saw the good in Zelda for she, wouldn't cause harm to anyone. She may be the only Hylian in the world who isn't a power hungry demon. Either that, or Zelda isn't Hylian. Was it all a lie? Were his ancestors lied to? Were they really Elven? "Do you think Zelda is really Hylian?".

"That's quite a strange question," she said. "I would assume that Zelda is much more civilized than the average Hylian. After all, most Hylians are violent pigs that burn people whom are different". Atsuko gave a look at Link, "Why do you ask?"

"She has been a massive help to me in the past," Link said. "Most Hylians that I've met are mean. They treat me badly because I'm shorter than most of them. They laugh at me because they think I'm constantly embarrassed just because my face flushes". Link gave an angry look, "If they had half a brain, they would know that if I didn't have a flushed face, that would mean that I would be in horrid health".

Atsuko laughed lightly, "I personally think that you're taking their lack of intellect too seriously. You must understand that Hylians don't realize what they have become".

"Well, what have they become?" Link huffed.

"They have become the figure of nature that destroys where gnomes and high elves are the figures of life," Atsuko replied. "The Hylians are the reason why the Gorons and Zora are extinct. They wanted more land as the population was steadily growing. The Kokiri are not extinct because they have evolved into the high elves and gnomes. The high elves have sustained and subdivided into tree elves and mountain elves".

"So the Hylians are the reason everything is so broken?" Link asked.

"Not exactly, the Hylians have no realization as to what they have caused," she said. "They have been made blind because the population has grown so much that officials have made several population control attempts and this has caused several rebellions and riots. The population has grown even more since these so called 'revolutions' that they hunt down men suspected of sorcery just so the population may be controlled. The souls that hunted you down were the souls that got thrown into the lake. They soon stopped throwing people into the lake because it threatened the welfare of magic users globally and resulted in the death of the King of Hyrule".

"The Hylians are the reason why I went through hell?" Link said.

"The Kami are the reason why you went through hell. They are summons from the darkening which was caused from the hatred of those whom are cursed to burn". Link and Atsuko were heading towards home after a short walk through the forest.

"I have a question," Link asked.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked.

"Where we supposed to live in the old forest?" he asked. "It feels like the Hylians are destroying our lives"

"I think that we would have lived the life that we were meant to live in another time," She said. "I assure you that we will live the lives by the will of the Goddesses, that we were meant to live".

"I sure hope so," he said. "I know somehow that I wasn't meant to be kept a secret because of the Hylian soldiers". They headed towards home and Link plopped on to his bed only to come across his green hat lying on his bed.

~Continued in Act II~


End file.
